fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 46
'''The Girl In Blue '''is the 46th episode of Council of Creators. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot She stood completely still in the doorway. "What is it now?" She asked, her tiny figure tilting, casing her bells to jingle slightly. She stood in a dark room, the only light coming from an orange lamp and the closed blinds. Across a cluttered coffee table was a man. He smiled. --------------------------------------------------- Nerd stumbled through the door with a pile of thin boxes. Cdr excitedly jumped up and ran over to Nerd. "Pizza?" He said, eyeing the boxes. Nerd shook his head. "No, It's a special order of super light weight yet highly durable metals from a few dimensions over. The one with all the pig people, remember?" Nerd asked. Cdr nodded. "Then we fought that big monster made of beer... How the hell was that even possible?" He asked back, starting to look really confused. Nerd dropped the boxes on the floor. "The multiverse is full of strange things, Cdr. Other dimensions have different rules and laws and stuff." Koopa said, looking at the two from the couch. Due to his and a few of the other Creators having tails, the couch had to be constructed specifically with an opening precisely the right size for each and every member's backwards facing appendage. For those such as Koopa and Scoobs with longer tails, a rest lay on the floor behind the couch. Nerd wiped some sweat from his brow, bending down and picking the box back up. "Yeah, this metal is no different then that. Light as air and harder then diamond. Actually thinking of infusing some into it for a slicker appearance, the metal itself is a tad bit drab." He said, walking away and towards the flight of stairs. Koopa sat in thought for a few moments. "Huh..." He said aloud. Cdr looked over to him. "What's up?" He asked, looking at Koopa's puzzled face. His claws where spread around his lower jaw, his light blue nail gently tapping right below his teeth. "It's just... there's an alternate universe where we are considered heroes for killing puppies because the entire population of Earth is allergic to them..." Koopa said, seeming obviously troubled, his teeth showing slightly. Cdr was simply silent. This silence persisted for a few minutes before Koopa turned back to Cdr and asked, "So how's your morning going?" --------------------------------------------------- Nerd was busy tinkering with his new metals in the laboratory downstairs to create a new suit of armor, having taken his old armor out of his room for reference. He was currently in the process of melting a sheet of the metal down to fit a cast for his new helmet. Luckily enough for him, the metal had been smelted already, so he was able to skip several steps of the normal forging process. As he was spilling the metal into the cast, MKG came down the stairs with six pairs of Timberland boots, three in each wing. The size of each was enormous, big enough to fit his large feet, and they were all of different colors and designs. He approached Nerd, waiting for him to finish preparing his helmet. Turning around, Nerd asked, "What's up?" MKG unfurled his wings, showcasing the boots. "So uh, which ones do you think would look the best on me?" He asked nervously. His left head bit it's bottom lip. Nerd examined each pair closely. "Probably the dark grey ones. Why did you ask? Going out or something?" Nerd replied, curious to know the dragon's reasoning. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to a live concert of a famous kaiju rapper. His name's Lil Akuma." MKG answered, a bit of his anxiety gone now. Nerd looked off into the distance, his hand draped around his chin, which had begun to form a beard. His eyes squinted like he was trying to remember something. "What is it?" MKG asked, looking a little concerned. Nerd snapped out of his trance and looked back at him. "Oh, it's nothing. Just sounds familiar is all." He said, turning back to the table. "Say, you wanna help me with something?" --------------------------------------------------- Wolf sat alone at the bar, sipping from a glass of lemonade. She looked with a tired eye towards the glass, looking but not seeing. Hokuto Black King was occupied with washing a bunch of cups from the night before. Rubbing the glass with the wet towel made a quiet noise, but despite it's low volume it was all that could be heard, for the room was without sound. Every couple of minutes or so, the sink would have to be temporarily turned on to start work on a new glass. It was a cycle. A small, understandable one. It slightly relaxed the creator and let her think in peace for a moment before she got up. She left the glass on the counter, and walked up the stairs to her room. Hokuto looked at the empty seat, pausing his dish washing for a moment. After a few seconds past, he went back to his work. --------------------------------------------------- MKG had arrived at the concert, the hall dark but filled with lights and noise. Fans brazenly held up signs displaying affectionate gestures, some screaming them out when the rapper showed. If the crowd's obsessive cheering wasn't enough, the large bass noise played to signify the start of the performance was. The crowd quickly fell silent, bright green spotlights whipping around from the left and right of the stage, focusing in on the star. A purple light from the back shined down on him too, and a blue light on the floor helped tint the gas from the smoke machine. Lil Akuma stepped to the front of the stage, and uttered half a word. Almost as soon as he opened his mouth, the crowd began cheering again. He smiled, letting the deafening cheers fill the hall. Once they silenced, he began speaking again. "Hello Ustin!" he screamed. Cheers rose once more, though they were shorter then before. "Let's get this show on the road!" he shouted, closing his eyes and turning around, running to the back of the stage. The beat started as Lil Akuma whipped around, starting to spit bars at rocket speed. All of a sudden, the rapper began to choke and his voice became higher. His torso began to inflate, then his arms and his legs, his tiny little head almost being covered by his expanding neck. He fell backwards, trying to scream. Instead, a sharp deflating noise exited his longs. The crowd was horrified, shrieks of terror shot out of the dark hall and echoed in it's abyss. MKG began to push his way to the front as Lil Akuma's eyes became pale and rolled upwards. Tired of pushing through the crowd of petrified fans, MKG launched himself into the air and started flying towards the stage. Just as he did this, Lil Akuma burst. Chunks of flesh flew in every direction, bony shrapnel stabbed into it. The blood covered the stage lights, dimming the building. Most of his organs were launched at people in the first few rows, injuring them. MKG's mechanical eyes lit up the dark space, scanning the stage. From the supports, a bright orange figure with glowing yellow eyes sat crouched, holding a needle. The needle was attached to a thin wire, just the size of a hair, which would have made it practically invisible in most conditions. Turning to see MKG, the figure stood up, making the noise of two balloons rubbing each other in the process. It flicked it's arm forwards, the needle flying at MKG. He quickly dodged, and fired a beam at the thing. It swung out of the way of the blast, and hung from the ceiling. It seemed to be thinking about something. Using this time to clear out the hall, MKG shouted to the people below. "Get out of here," he pleaded. "This thing is dangerous!" And just like that, the hall was being vacated. The strange rubber man started to make himself sway. He looked down at the crowd of fleeing civilians and then back at MKG. He dropped himself form the ceiling and pulled back his right arm, flinging it at a mother shielding her children. MKG dived forwards and tried to deflect the needle with his trampoline boomerangs, but oddly enough both the orange creature and the needle were gone. MKG jerked forward in pain as a stabbing sensation rippled through his back. He flipped around to see the orange man flying in the air behind him, pumping helium into his body. ''"Shit!" ''MKG thought. ''"He won't be able to blow me up, but he can still screw up my mechanical parts!" '' MKG shot a trampoline boomerang at the wire, snapping it. He shook his back, letting the needle fall out of it. The figure looked at him with it's emotionless gaze. It's head looked like it had been flattened out, and from it's feet a pair of rocket boosters had extended. It flew at MKG, making the dragon pull up his french toast shield. The rubber orange man grabbed the top of it and flung himself over it, his head and feet returning to normal. MKG tried to knock him out of the way with his tail, but the creature was too quick. It grabbed the needle and ran at high speeds out the front door and made a terrific leap over a nearby building. MKG zipped out of the building through a window and began tracking it. He took out a phone from his chest using his tail and dialed the bar... --------------------------------------------------- Koopa and Cdr were sat at the couch with their eyes closed, starting to grow impatient. "Nerd, when are you gonna be done?" Cdr yelled towards the other side of the room, startling Koopa for an instant. Nerd's voice echoed from the basement. "Give me a damn minute! It's not working properly!" He shouted, struggling with something. "Boom!" he exclaimed, walking up the stairs and towards the front of the room, obscuring the paused television. "You guys can open your eyes now." He said, and so the two did. Nerd was wearing a strange purple and pink suit, robotic looking in nature. His back was bent over, trying to examine how it looked on him. His right arm draped over the helmet for the new outfit, which was also purple and had a light blue visor. His long brown hair drifted down from his head as he looked up to make eye contact with the two. "So, what do yah guys think?" "It's... neat." Cdr commented unenthusiastically. "What is it, exactly?" Nerd gave Cdr the stink eye. "What? All I did was ask what it is!" Cdr retorted, leaning forward and flailing his arms about. "It's my new suit. Figured you would want to see it or something." Nerd grumbled. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Koopa sat there awkwardly, not sure if he wanted to intervene or comment about it. Just as Cdr reached for the television remote, Hokuto Black King dashed into the room. "You three! This is urgent!" He screamed, his dish washing towel slung over his shoulder. Wolfzilla curiously peaked downstairs. "What is it?" She asked, making everyone turn their heads. Hokuto didn't hesitate to answer. "It's MKG, ma'am. He's in trouble. His coordinates are in the universal portal. There's no time to waste." He explained. Instantly, the Creators found themselves rushing to the contraption, a bright light engulfing all of them... --------------------------------------------------- MKG was stood in an alley with the orange man. MKG had his wings spread open to intimidate his enemy as it stood in a defensive stance, it's needle extended away from it like a rapier. The string was snapped, and only about a foot in length. Throwing it would now would prove to be suicide. The alley was shaped like the letter "T", the orange man backed against the wall split into two paths. To prevent his escape, two french toast shields had been deployed at each passage to block them off. MKG began to move slower and slower, thinking of cool superhero-esq lines to deliver to his opponent. Finally, something came to him. "There's no escape now, buddy. I have my buddies on the way, and any sudde-" He was interrupted by a jingling sound at the other end of the alley. It seemed to have startled the orange man, causing it's eyes to widen up. It waited for MKG to look up before it did, allowing it to be safe. A little girl in a blue dress stood on the building above it, roughly seven stories high. A large key was stationed on her back. She glanced menacingly at the thing before looking at MKG. She took out and pointed her key at him, before shouting, "Are you here to beat that thing too? I hope he hasn't caused you much trouble!" The orange man looked frightened beyond belief, it's yellow eyes nearly bulging out of it's head. It whipped around to MKG who was looking up at the girl and preparing an answer. "Yeah, I'm with the Counci-" He began, the rest of his words inaudible, once more being interrupted, this time by the loud whooshing sounds of the portal opening up above him, and the four active members of his team that landed on him. All but Cdr bounced or rolled off, not transformed, his shirt was stabbed through by the spiked mechanical head of his much larger teammate. He began dangling from his head when MKG stood up, prompting the robot dragon to fling him off. He rolled towards the other side of the alley, bumping into Nerd as he stood up, knocking him over as well, and causing their enemy to look disapprovingly at them. The girl started giggling. "It doesn't matter. So long as we share the same goal of destroying Baron Helium, I could care less about who you are right now." She said, jumping in front of the staggered Creators. She smiled as she spun her key around, a strong wind surge appearing in the alley. "I don't know much about you, Baron, but I hope this works!" She screamed excitedly, holding the key in front of her. A large gate appearing under her, levitating her in the air. From it, a large, almost thirty foot, grossly muscular blue man with a cutsie smiley face crawled out, revealing only his upper torso. His body was lined with metal beams and purple tubes. His arm extended next to the girl, a pair of fluttering wings on her back, and pointed it's person sized finger at Baron Helium. A small blue light began flickering at it's finger tip. The rubber creature stood there confusedly. The Creators were in awe. Suddenly, the light lashed out with the power of a condensed storm, strikes of lightning zapped the creature, melting away it's rubber exterior instantly and leaving it's mechanical parts out in the open, which then got zapped and exploded as well. The creators took cover behind MKG, a shard of metal form Baron's helium tank stabbing through the fiber on his wings. And almost as soon as it had started, it was over, and the blue man started to slip back into the gate. Key Mace floated over to MKG, seeing his injured wing. "Are you alright?" She asked, MKG looked confused as he turned around to see the wound for the first time. The girl looked curiously at it. "Uh... I can't exactly feel pain there, but it would make it hard to fl-" MKG got interrupted again by a high pitched noise as the girl moved her finger around, making an exact replica of the missing fiber. She flicked the shrapnel out of the wing and slapped the new fiber on. He looked at his wing, then back at the girl, who was now smiling brightly at him. "Oh.. thank you for that." He said, his biological heads smiling a little. She blushed and nodded, flying over him and over to the other members of the group, who were still trying to understand everything. Wolf looked over to her as the three other guys walked to MKG for answers. She looked curiously at the fairy girl. "Who are you?" She asked in a gentle voice. The fairy smiled at her. "I'm Key Mace! Nice to meet you!" She said gleefully, reaching out her hands. Wolf smiled. and extended her front paw. Key Mace took it happily. "I'm Wolf. Good to meet you too!" She said, introducing herself. MKG turned around to the two and called for Key. "Hey, little fairy... girl... thing.. What's your name?" He asked, curious to know the identity of the person who helped him. She floated in front of the group, still holding Wolf's paw, and began her line. "I'm Key Mace. Nothing but a happy fairy trying to have fun!" She paused for a moment. "By the way, who are all of you?" she asked, looking at the Creators. "Well..." MKG cleared his throat. "I'm MKG. That there in the blue shirt is CDR, the dinosaur guys is Koopa, and the dude in the purple suit is Nerd. I'm also sure you met Wolf. And we're the Council of Creators. We protect the multiverse from bad guys, even though most of the time they come to us... and we... uh... What else do we do?" He asked, looking back at the rest of the group. Koopa stepped up next to him. "We watch Tv." He said, prompting the others to say something. Only Nerd stepped up. "We're a family, but no two of us alike." He said, getting some smiles from the others. "That's a quote from Bohemian Rhapsody, by the way." He explained, making the others slowly nod their heads in the other direction. Key Mace smiled. "Think I could stay with you guys for a little?" She asked, exchanging glances with everyone. "I haven't really found a place to stay here yet." Everyone huddled up into a group and whispered to each other, trying to figure out if they could let her stay, and if they should. Eventually, the team came to a conclusion and Wolf stepped up in front of them. "You're welcome to come home with us, Key Mace." She said, smiling. And so the fairy smiled back. Characters * SuperNerd * Cdrzillafanon * Koopa * Wolfzilla * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Hokuto Black King * Key Mace * Baron Helium (Universe 1) Trivia * It only took half a year to get this out. * There were a few scrapped scenes I planned to have at the end for comedic value. One of them would involve MKG commenting on the destroyed french toast walls, another would involve BRK and Indominus returning from a shopping trip and getting into an argument with Nerd about banana oatmeal, and the last would be the pizza gag. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:SuperNerd295's Stories